G2
Gadget Model 2, better known as G2 for short, is the deuteragonist of Inspector Gadget 2. She is Inspector Gadget's upgraded female counterpart whose gadgets and investigation procedures, unlike Gadget's, work flawlessly in contrast to the original as his usually malfunction. She was portrayed by Elaine Hendrix. Inspector Gadget 2 G2 was created by Gadget's creator, Baxter to replace Inspector Gadget until his glitches had been fixed. Unlike the Inspector, G2 need not say "Go Go Gadget!" to activate her arsenel. Though not programmed for such emotions, she found Gadget strangely likeable. Working alone "together", G2 was foiled by Gadget several times in preventing Dr. Claw from forwarding his plans. When Gadget was fired for causing chaos at the sceince fair (even though he had enough evidence from scientists to prove that it wasn't his fault), G2 seemed sympathic towards his plight. By the time Claw stole the ruby, G2 herself proved unable to stop him because of a giant magnet. Her failure led to deactivation by the Mayor after the Mayor tells Quimby that the Gadget program is shut down for good, but Gadget reactivated her because he had developed a crush. After Gadget discovers the bowling shoe that one of Claw's men dropped at the Science Convention and Claw's evil plan as well as discovering his tragic mistake of not listening to her earlier, she then helped him track down Penny after Claw froze Riverton in time after Gadget asks G2 to help him save his niece. Seeing Gadget needed use of his gadgets without worrying about glitches, G2 replaced his malfunctioning chip with one of hers, taking it to replace the one she gave him. Capturing Claw's men, G2 now needed Gadget's activation phrase; the glitches proved beneficial. When they reversed the damage Claw caused using the password "Crime Always Pays", G2 was thanked along with Gadget and Penny as she and Gadget are declared heroes by Chief Quimby and the Mayor and Quimby decided to have Gadget and G2 on the case together. Having grown to like the inspector, G2 shared a kiss with him. When the final battle ends, Chief Quimby and Mayor Wilson award the team for their heroism and Quimby decides to continue the Gadget Program to form an army of Gadget Models to improve strength of capturing Claw should he return. Quimby is also ordered to have Gadget and G2 on the case together for their heroism and their hats malfunction with beeping hearts, which makes them kiss and Gadget shoot fireworks out of his hat. However, as one of the fireworks explodes near Chief Quimby and the mayor, they both yell out Gadget's name in anger, implying he is now in trouble again. Gadgets G2 probably has all of Gadget's gadgets, along with some special abilities (like detaching body parts). She also has a boomerang gun, net launchers, and wrapping paper on a flying object. Personality At first, she is a robot incapable of emotions, but later, she gains a more human one. She is also kind, determined, brave, and faithful. Appearance G2 has reddish-brown hair in a ponytail and she has blue eyes. She wears a blue policewoman hat with a uniform and blue boots, which is part of her body as well. Gallery G2-0.jpg|G2 in Inspector Gadget 2 G2-Inspector.jpg|G2 and Gadget tied up Gadget Model 2.jpg|Gadget Model 2 Ig2-02.jpg|Gadget with The Chief and G2 Ig2-05.jpg|G2 facing Claw Ig2-18.jpg|G2 and Gadget in The Chief's Office Inspector Gadget 6.jpg|Gadget and G2 in The Riverton Bank Inspector Gadget 3.jpg|G2 and Gadget facing Claw on the bridge G2 2.jpg|G2 with Gadgetmobile Inspector Gadget and G2's kiss.jpg|Gadget & G2's kiss Trivia *G2's clothes appear to be a part of her body. *Although she is a robot, she can express human-like emotions. *Super Gadget Girl, a guest character from Gadget and the Gadgetinis was most likely based off of her. *On the VHS/DVD cover, her uniform is silver instead of blue. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Special Agents Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Titular Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Big Good Category:Protectors Category:Animal Kindness Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Parody/Homage Category:Guardians Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Adventurers Category:Secret Agents Category:Officials Category:Brutes Category:Nurturer Category:In Love Category:Incompetent Category:Rogues Category:Businessmen Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Famous Category:Heroic Creation Category:Elementals Category:Outright Category:Lawful Good Category:Localized Protection Category:Global Protection Category:Archenemy Category:Chaste Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:False Antagonist Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Military Category:Humanoid Category:Voice of Reason Category:Genderless Category:Superheroes Category:Mascots